


trick or hit!

by starrymomo



Category: Tokyo 7th シスターズ | Tokyo 7th Sisters
Genre: F/F, Nanabana Otome being friends and having fun, no pronouns Shihainin!, sawori and xiao aren't dating yet but They Are In LoveTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: nanabana otome has a halloween event, but of course, something bad had to happen! what will xiao and sawori do now that they are lost~





	trick or hit!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyl this is for you](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cyl+this+is+for+you).



> yooooooooo! here i am, bullshitting my t7s ships and probably making them super ooc. but i love them and thats all that matters, right? anyways, have the sweet xiao and sawori being in love but not saying anything bcs they are dumbasses!!! also, stan nanasis 😤

Halloween! The best season ever. Sweets, costumes and… promoting events.

Tomoe sighed while looking at the document shihainin had given her, with the rest of Nanabana Otome around her, waiting patiently to hear what shihainin wrote in that document.

"Ah… Halloween is on it's way, it seems. Nanastar was asked to do some Halloween related events.", said Tomoe, slowly, still reading.

"Oooh! That seems cool!", chirped Miu. "Halloween always brings so many sweets…", added, even happier.

"So, everyone is getting events related to Halloween…?", asked Madoka, looking at Tomoe.

"Un, it seems so. It seems Rokusaki-san and Shihainin-san choose what everyone should do.", explained the brunette. "Mh… It seems Ci+lus will be doing a halloween themed maid cafe with Ni+cora. Then… Witch Number 4 are doing a promoting event for this popular clothes store…", her voice was calm, reading every activity in detail.

"Okay, okay! We catch it! Come on~ Tell us Nanabana Otome's event!", compelled Miu, with shining eyes.

"Uh, okay, it's…", answered Tomoe, scanning the document in search of Nanabana Otome. "Oh, here we are, just under CASQUETTE'S bar event… We are doing… Trick or treating!?", exclaimed Tomoe, after having said everything with a calmed and slow tone.

"Eeeeh!? Trick or treating!? How will that even work?", exclaimed Risyuri, taking the document from Tomoe's hands.

"Uhm, here it says… 'Nanabana Otome will take the role of trick or treaters, going through routes where fans live. Every fan who will participate will reside in those routes, and they will all register themselves so Nanabana Otome greets them with a trick!', uh…", read Monaka out loud, looking from the document Risyuri held.

"It's not that bad! It seems fun, and we'll get lots of sweets and candies~", chirped Miu, happily.

"Yeah! It also says we will get a document with all the houses and the route, and we can also use our phones as gps. It doesn't seem that bad.", nodded Risyuri.

"The biggest worry is getting lost… but I suppose it will be hard if we stick together and use our phones.", calmly said Tomoe.

"Un! Oh, does it say anything about our costumes? I wanna know~", said Sawori with her signature smile.

"Mh… it doesn't say anything?", questioned Xiao, visibly surprised.

"Well, there are still two weeks left before Halloween… maybe the costumes are not yet decided?", explained Madoka.

"Yeah, that makes sense… we'll have to speak with shihainin-san and see.", Tomoe said. "But right now, we have to practice, so we should get going before Rokusaki-san gets angry…"

"Yes!", everyone exclaimed, getting ready to go to the practice room.

\---

Finally, the day arrived. Dressed up as vampires, jiangshis and witches, Nanabana Otome left the Nanastar office with a big smile, and many tricks up their sleeve.

Laughing and greeting people that recognized them on the street, they arrived to their first destination. They ringed the door bell, and waited. The moment the door opened…

"Trick or treat~", exclaimed the girls, looking at the young couple and their daughter.

"Twick! Twick! I wanna twick!", said the small girl, smiling widely and jumping up and down.

The girls laughed, turned around and…

"BOOM!", they said, as three party confetti cannons were used in the door's direction.

The little girl laughed and clapped, and then asked if she could hug Risyuri. More than happy, the pink haired girl obliged and hugged the small girl. After that, they gave her candies and a signed Nanabana Otome CD for being incredibly brave and overcoming Nanabana Otome's best trick.

Saying their goodbye to the couple and the happy girl, they kept going through their path.

But then…

"Uh? Where… are the rest?", said Sawori, looking up from her phone.

"Eh? Eh? EH!?", exclaimed Xiao, looking around.

"Did we…", started to say Sawori, slowly, as if not saying it would mean it hadn't happened.

"Get lost!?", ended up exclaiming Xiao. "This can't be! Waaah… Rokusaki-san is gonna scold us… We have to find Tomoe and the rest!", added Xiao, to which Sawori nodded.

"I am sure if we look at our phones we…!"

*piiip*

"Sawori. Tell me that was not your phone… dying…", said Xiao, looking at Sawori with a serious expression.

"I… think it wasn't as charged as I thought…", replied Sawori. "But! I'm sure this waAAAAAAH!", the red haired girl started walking, her finger pointing to a random direction, but before she could end her sentence…

"Wah! Sawori, are you okay!?", said Xiao, running to help her friend get up from the puddle she had fallen in.

"Hehe, I am, I am! Don't worry, I am just a bit wet.", said Sawori smiling. "I'm sure I'll be… ATCHOO!"

"Ah. I'll ask shihainin-san if we have medicine for colds… if we event get back, that is.", said Xiao, sighing.

Sawori laughed, getting the dust and dirt out of her clothes. Holding unto Xiao's hand, she smiled.

"If we hold hands, surely this vampire and jiangshi won't get lost again!", chirped the bandaged girl.

Xiao blushed furiously, thanking the gods above for her green make up that hid most of it. She nodded to Sawori's idea, and started waking.

"I think if we look at the streets' names, we will find our way to the office.", murmured Xiao, looking at her and Sawori's hands together.

"Yeah! That's our best bet~ Let's go, Xiao!", exclaimed Sawori, walking faster while looking for street signs that would give them a hint if where they were.

A comfortable silence fell, while both looked for hints as to where they had ended. Sometimes they could see kids trick or treating. It was fun, as trick or treating had not been popular for many years, and it also gave them an idea as to where they were. 

Soon, they sat down to breath and rest their tired feet. 

"Ugh, this is awful~", sighed Xiao.

"Well, at least I think we are getting closer!", chirped Sawori, with her signature smile.

Xiao peeked at her friend out the corner of her eye. Sawori was way too happy… and way too pretty. Xiao blushed again, and pouted.

"Huh? Are you okay Xiao?", said Sawori, looking at her friend.

"Eh!? Of course! I'm just tired~ I wanna get to the office already… we were all gonna eat stir-fry…", sighed Xiao, hitting a tree branch that was on the ground.

A growl was heard. Xiao and Sawori, slowly, looked in the direction the branch had gone. They gulped.

"Sawori! RUN!", screamed Xiao, holding Sawori's hand and sprinting out of the park they were at.

Behind them, while they ran and screamed, and angry dog barked and sprinted to get them.

"Waaah! Xiao, never kick something again!", exclaimed Sawori, running as much as she could.

"I'm sorryyyyy!", answered Xiao, screaming too.

After a few minutes of running, it seemed the dog had left them alone, but the girls kept running until…

"Sawori! Careful!", said Xiao, pulling Sawori to her side and falling to the ground with her, hitting her knee against a pebble that was in the ground. "Gaaaah! Hurts, hurts!", sobbed Xiao, holding her knee while Sawori tried to get up.

"Huh!? What happened, are you okay!?", asked Sawori, panicking.

"Yes, yes! You were about to hit that lampost and…", Xiao said.

Sawori looked to the side, and saw said lampost. Then she looked at Xiao, who looked at her scrapped knee.

"Hm! Sawori to the rescue~", chirped Sawori, getting a band aid from her bag. She put the band aid on Xiao's knee, and smiled. 

They stayed in silence for some moments, and then burst out laughing. What a night had it been. While laughing, Xiao heard a familiar music.

"Ah! It's the music from that shop near the office! Sawori, let's run!!", exclaimed Xiao, holding Sawori's hand and dashing to the direction the sound came from.

Finally… 

"The office!", both exclaimed, hugging each other. They looked at each other for a fraction of time, and let go of each other promptly. Both looked to the other side, red as tomatos.

"Well! We should go in already! I don't wanna be scolded by Rokusaki-san!", rushed Xiao, going into the office building.

Sawori nodded, and followed her.

Once in the office, they looked around. The lights were off, and it looked completly abandoned. Had they… left without locking the door?

"Huh… where is…", started Sawori.

"WAOOOOOOOOH!", screamed lots of voices, from behind the two girls.

"GYAAAAAAAH!", screamed the two girls back, turning around.

The room bursted in laughs. In front of the door, laughing as if they had seen the funniest film ever, was everyone. Shihainin, Coney, and everyone from Nanabana Otome.

"He-hey! That was unfair!", exclaimed Xiao, pouting.

"What? It is! How could you get lost… this is your punishment for getting us all worried!", retorted Coney, smiling.

"It was Coney's idea. But don't worry, Xiao, Sawori. You got here safely, and you helped many kids in your way.", started saying shihainin. "Twitter was bursting with photos and messages about you. Even if you got lost, you did well.", concluded shihainin, with a gentle tone and smile.

"Yeah! Though you should get changed! What is with those clothes? You look as if you went through war!", said Coney, pushing Xiao and Sawori to the changing room. "After that, let's all go eat with the rest to that chinese restaurant you mentioned, Xiao! Okay!?", exclaimed the Coney, smiling.

Smiling, Xiao and Sawori looked at each other.

"Yes!", answered the two girls.

Maybe the day hadn't been as expected, but it would be cherished by the two girls as the most fun halloween they had spent, holding hands and eating sweets while looking for their way home.

And with that thought in mind, and telling their friends about their adventure, they laughed and smiled, making their way to everyone else.

Truly, that day would never be surpassed.


End file.
